


The nail fic

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gore, M/M, dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous, Weird fics





	The nail fic

Sapnap was laying down on bed watching YouTube on his phone. Dream had finally came back home. “Sapnap am home” he called him from down stairs. 

He hanged his jacket and took his shoe off and walk upstairs. He opens their room door wide open, sapnap just ignored him still watching his YouTube.

Dream felt disappointment so he walked slowly to the bed and lay down beside him hugging one of his arms close to him.

“What are you watching?” Dream asks him hoping to get his attention this time. 

“Am watching those ice burg explained videos, this one is about Garfield” replied sapnap with a smile on his face.

“Have you took time to think about what I told you last night?” Dream starts to look down to not make eye contact.

“Oh that, yeah am fine with it” answered him.

Dream intertwined his hand with Sapnap stroking it a bit while his other hand still hugging Sapnap’s arm.

He got his hand close to his admiring sapnap nails. “You wanna start now?”

“Sure”

Sapnap grabbed the tool that was necessary to what they planned.

“Here, am gonna look away though” sapnap said doesn’t want to stare at his own nails getting ripped off his skin.

Dream started to use the tool digging it under sapnap nail thenc clipping it and tearing each nail off slowly. The first nail came of a pool of blood gushing out.

Sapnap was just sobbing and groaning from the pain. The third nail came off Dream leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“Shhhh it’s okay baby am here” assured him dream as he started to remove the fourth and the fifth.

His hand was a bloody mess, Dream got up and brought the tool to stop the bleeding.

Sapnap was exhausted from the pain, since they didn’t use anything to prevent him from feeling the pain.

Dream started to eat on the nails he ripped off sapnap hand making some gushing noises since some flesh was on these nails still.

Sapnap was staring at him while he was eating it.

After Dream finished eating, he got close to sapnap and kissed him.

“I love you sapnap”

“I love you too dream”

And they both cuddled while sapnap still have a sore hand.


End file.
